Rhapsody
by Sweet Swede Lover
Summary: Gran sacrificed everything to take care of her grandchildren. It now falls to Sookie to return the favor. How can a certain Viking, help Sookie utilizes her God given talents. This story is set a before vampires come out of the coffin. Author's note: This is my first attempt a writing fanfiction. So I would love feedback on whether I should continue writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

"I love what I do, this is the best job I've ever had", I scoff at the blonde girl on the T.V. with the enormously large head and unbearable fake Australian accent. I am babysitting for Arlene and being forced to watch a marathon of Mako Mermaids on Netflix while Lisa paints my toenails. I mean hello reality's calling, no one aspires to be a waitress. I say that, as I sit here at 25 years old looking at my own waitressing uniform. Don't get me wrong it isn't the worst job in the world to have. I mean on a good week I might actually make enough in tips to go the Walmart in Clarice to get a couple of sun dresses. But I could never say with a straight face that I love what I do. But I do what I can to help out my Gran and in this small town with my disability there's not much else to do for an honest pay.

My Gran is the strongest woman I know, she made due with so little to raise me and my brother. She was always supportive in any and every way. It's not every day that a person inherits two young children and doesn't blink an eye when asked to sacrifice their own life to help care for them. So when my Gran had a stroke 3 years ago I didn't hesitate to leave school and come back home to care for her. Sure she put up a real fuss, and made me promise that when she feels better that I would go back. But sadly Gran was never the same and there was no way that I could leave her, no matter how much she insisted. My Gran is my hero she helped me understand at an early age that I was different and that didn't mean a bad thing. She taught me to focus my energy on something that I loved and to use that to block out all the madness that surrounded me. For a long time I couldn't figure out what I was good at, other than making people uncomfortable and dislike me. My brother was so popular that he avoided me at every chance. Even my parents, though they are dead now, I know they hated me, because I wasn't like the other little girls. Even though my Gran always tells me that my parent's death was an accident and the will of God. I know it was my fault, they were on that bridge that night because they were trying to get away from me. My mom just wanted to get away for a while, from the crazy daughter that the whole town talks about. If I was an ordinary little girl my parents would still be alive. Being haunted by that guilt and looked upon harshly by those who are supposed to care, is a lot for a child to carry on her shoulders.

The only time that I can remember being free of any cares, was when I was out in the tall grass behind my Grans house dancing among the wild flowers and the bugs. So dancing became my outlet, when I danced I could escape the world around me and because I was always so focused on what I was doing. I was able to block out the voices. Bon Temps didn't have dance studios or ballet schools, the closest thing to dance in our little town was cheerleading. So I tried out, all four years, and even though I was the best dancer I was never picked for the team until my senior year in high school. That was when the team dwindled down to only a few members. Half of the squad was out with mono and a couple of girls went to live with their aunts in other states. Well you know what that's code for, they traded in their pom poms for pacifiers. I guess they were desperate allowing me to join the squad. Cheerleading was harder than I thought trying to keep out hundreds of fan's thoughts was excruciating. But I made it through, we even qualified for the state cheerleading competition. It was the first year since any team or squad in the school had made it to a championship since Jason got hurt his senior year. As luck would have it, there were several scouts at the competition with my grades and talent I received a scholarship to Tulane University of Louisiana. If I thought Jason was awful to me before, he became totally insufferable after I received my scholarship. But Gran ever supportive as she always is gave me the encouragement that I needed to step out into the unknown.

College was different, better in a lot of ways and worst in others. School was always hard for me to concentrate with all those minds open to me. College wasn't any better, minds were open to me on a grander scale, and it took a lot for me to manage. I quickly became an outcast, in a place that I could've easily reinvented myself, because nobody knew me and most hadn't ever heard of a town called Bon Temps. But I remained sheltered from my peers because of their thoughts and spent most of my free time in the dance hall, perfecting my dance technique as well as my mental shields. Halfway through the third semester of my second year is when I received a call from, Maxine Fortenberry one of Grans dearest friends and the town gossip. She started off by telling me that Sheriff Bud Dearborn had to go way out to Hot Shot to drag Jason out of some girl's bed into town. As I was about to ask if she really called just to tell me that, she announced that Gran has had a stroke, "but she doesn't want you to worry or come home because she knows you have finals". I was on my way to Bon Temps before Maxine finished the sentence, to start on a new topic.

I have been back home ever since, when it was obvious Gran was not going to get back to where she once was, I took a job at the local bar and grill. Sam was really gracious about giving me a chance with no waitressing experience. I can't help but feel that he gave me the chance based on what he thought would happen between us. But I don't look at Sam that way and never will. Sadly waitressing is not what I aspired to do but it pays the bills, well mostly. Arlene came home just as Lisa was dosing off and the fourth season of Mako Mermaids was about to start. I was happy to take my leave, on the way home I thought about the conversation I heard yesterday with Gran and the tax collector. Our house has been in the Stackhouse family for generations and the land has been paid for a hundred times over. But the taxes are eating us alive, with Grans medical bills to mount. We are falling in a deeper hole, I can't just sit around and let my Gran lose everything that my grandfather and his ancestors worked so hard for. Gran use to able to add a little more income into the house by selling bake goods and hand crafted items, like blankets, quilts, scarfs and sweaters. She still does those things, but not at the quantity in which she used to. One of my co-workers Dawn was talking about a place that she works on occasion in Shreveport and how big the tips are. I just might have to look into getting a second job.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for your overwhelming support and encouragement to continue this story. I have been a long time reader of FanFiction and have always wanted to write my own story. Thank you again, I hope you enjoy..

Umm, the smell of buttermilk biscuits in the morning, is there anything better.

"Sookie I hear you stirring, come on down and get some breakfast while it's still hot".

"Yes ma'am, I'll be down in minute", I yell to Gran.

I drag myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. My bladder has been screaming at me for a better part of an hour, but I was just too tired to move. I worked the late shift at Merlotte's last night, when I was supposed to leave at 4 pm, but Arlene called in again and I really do need the extra money. I washed my face and look at myself in the mirror, I have heavy bags under my eyes and dark circles, great just what I need for an interview. "Oh, yes please hire me, don't mind that I look like a tired old hag".

I make my way down stairs and Gran is sitting at the table, my plate is waiting for me filled to the brim with bacon, sausage, butter grits and good old fashion biscuits and gravy.

"Oh dear, what time did you make it in last night?"

I picked up my glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and took a sip, "A little after 3".

"The bar was a mess, Jane Bodehouse came in and had her regular liquid lunch and dinner, well it evidently didn't agree with her actual dinner because it resurfaced all over the counters and the floor and even on Andy, who was sitting next to her at the time. That was the only upside, because then is started a chain reaction, we had to bleach everything".

"Oh my, what time is your interview, today"?

"Well it's actually not until 3:30 so I thought I might lay out in the sun for a bit".

"That sounds like a good idea, but Sookie I hate to see you work yourself so hard".

"It's nothing Gran, hopefully if what Dawn says about this job is true, I can make a little extra so I don't have to cover so many shifts at Merlotte's".

"But isn't that just splitting hairs, won't you still be doing the same amount of work, or even more working two jobs".

"Well actually, Dawn kinda quit Merlottes, she says she makes way more at the other place and they offer benefits".

Gran looked at me for a few seconds, "are you thinking of quitting Merlotte's as well?"

I sighed, "I think it would be a nice change to work for a more high-end clientele, even as a waitress, I mean there is only so much my behind can take with all of the slaps and pinches, not to mention every time they touch me I can see and hear all of their nasty thoughts".

Gran gives me a look that's mixed with compassion and concern. The look morphs into supportive as she pats me on the hand.

"If you think this move is for the best, then I do as well".

"Gran I don't have the job yet, I haven't even went on the interview".

Gran pats my hand again this time a little harder, "oh nonsense, of course you'll get the job, now go ahead and finish eating, I want you to help me with the laundry before you go lay out in the sun".

I pull out the napkin that has the name of the restaurant that Dawn now works full time. I'm sure if I get the job she'll be shocked to see me here, since technically she actually never told me about the job. She was talking with Arlene and thinking about the big tips and benefits when she told Arlene that the tips were lousy and she only works there because it was something else to do. I got out of the car and smoothed down my skirt. I was so nervous standing in front of intimidating building, what was I thinking coming here. The building was grey brick with black specks, black floor to ceiling window panes with two large black marble pillars leading to two even larger red wooden doors with innate Nordic carvings. Each door had enormous door handles shaped like hammers.

"Ok Stackhouse, it's time to pull up your big girl panties" I mumble to myself as I walked up to the doors.

I pulled the heavy door and step inside, if I thought the outside was intimating. I was totally unprepared for what awaited me inside. The place is huge, a sea of black and red. To my left there is a velvet rope with a gold sign that reads "VIP". Just off to my right there's the hostess podium and waiting area. I step up to the balcony, next to the spiral staircase that leads to the lower level, where the space opens up to a spacious sitting area with high top tables and booths covered in red and black leather. The walkway is black marble that leads to a stage.

"This place must offer dinner and a show, how fancy", I think to myself. Now I'm more nervous than ever. There is no way that I can fit in, in a place like this. Residing myself to a small town living and a dead end job at a Po-dunk watering hole, I turned to leave before I made a complete fool of myself.

"You must be Ms. Stackhouse", I paused and turned slowly to see the owner of the sultry voice.

There before me stood a well-groomed man with a lavender dress shirt and gray slacks. His shoes looked like they cost more than my car. He had a slim to muscular build with rich chocolate skin, but what stood out the most was his flawless makeup. His eyelids were adorned with purple, blue and black eye shadow with silver sparkle liner and his mascara covered lashes looked like butterfly wings.

"That's it honey, take in all this beauty", he waved his perfectly manicured hands up and down his body.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I didn't mean to offend", I stammered.

"No offense taken sweetheart, if I didn't want to be noticed, I wouldn't look so fabulous". He said as he winked at me.

"I'm Lafayette Reynolds, hiring manager, welcome to Rhapsody".

I reached out to shake his hand, his mind was instantly open to me. "Ooh she looks sweets as apple pie, the regulars are going to eat her up, literally".

I didn't know that meant so I put on my crazy Sookie smile, and tried to relax.

"Well Ms. Stackhouse, I see by your application you have waitressing experience, that's good now give us a twirl". He lifted my hand and twirled me around.

"Ooh wee honey child, you gonna have em' eatin out of the palm of your hands, when you hit the stage".

"Excuse me, the stage"? I asked confused and quickly added.

"Oh I don't sing or anything like that, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket" I said with a slight giggle.

He looked at me bemused and said "sweetheart the only singing that comes near that stage is from customers, and a sweet little thing like you will definitely have them singing your praises".

I was clearly not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Well I like to think that I'm a pretty good waitress, but no one has ever sang my praises".

He gave me a strange look and said. "Your application says that you have a background in dance".

I explained, "Yeah I went to Tulane on a dance scholarship, but what does that have to do with waitressing?"

With an incredulous expression, he asked. "Honey, do you know where you are"?

At my nonresponse he continued, "Rhapsody, is the premiere social club of Shreveport".

My eyes grew big as saucers, "social club…" I took a deep breathe, when the realization finally hit me, "You mean, a strip club"!


	3. Chapter 3

"A stripper! You think, I'm a stripper"? I was feeling light headed.

Lafayette led me over to the waiting area. "Here honey, take a seat let me get you a drink".

He reached behind the hostess podium and pulled out a bottled water from a small cooler.

"Ok now, to answer your question, no I do not think that you are a stripper, and let's be clear, Rhapsody will not be labeled as something as tawdry as a strip club". "Our dancers are artists, they make magic with their bodies, and while clothes do tend to come off at some point in a routine, that is not always the case".

I looked at him showing that I understood.

"But I can't do that, I can't take my clothes off in front of people, when I applied for the support staff position, I thought I was applying to be a waitress".

He smiled and said "Oh, you were, honey see our wait staff and dancers are one in the same".

"Here at Rhapsody this is an equal opportunity work place, we employ both male and female workers our dancers are also both male and female". "This is why Rhapsody is not a gentleman's club, because we cater to both male and female clientele".

I am blown away by what he is telling me, I have never heard of any place like this, it's like Shreveport' s very own Shangri-La. Lafayette went on to explain that the dancers wait tables on the nights that they aren't dancing. In a business perspective, it saves money by eliminating extra staff, and brings in more money because many customers come in the entire week, for the chance to see their favorites both on and off the stage. Monday, Wednesday and Friday the ladies dance. Tuesday and Thursday for the men. Saturday is the most popular night, because both male and female dancers perform.

He had this indescribable look on his face, "oh yes Saturday is when all the sexual deviants come out to play". "It's a chance to walk on the wild side, for our patrons to explore the hidden depths of their sexuality, if only for one night". "But what a hell of a night it is", he chuckles.

"So if I'm offered the job I would be expected to dance", I asked?

He looked at me with soft eyes, "maybe we can make an exception, tell you what you look like a sweet girl. Some of our staff is on the lazy side or feel that waiting tables is beneath them. I am willing to start you out on a trial basis picking up the slack when needed, but I can't promise you a spot on the rotation".

I smiled at that thought because that was exactly what I needed, at least for now.

He smiled and said "I promise you one thing, though honey, I will get you on that stage, sooner or later. A body like yours should not be hidden away".

I blushed, "Thank you for the compliment I think, but I could never do that". I thought about what Gran would say if she knew what kind of place this was.

"I could never do anything to change my Gran's perception of me, she is the only person that see's the best in me. She would be so ashamed, if I took my clothes off for money".

"That's just it, you don't have to take your clothes off. With the perfect outfit to accentuate your best assets".

He said with a raised eyebrow focusing on my chest, "and some pristine and creative moves, you can make just as much if not more than the dancers that disrobe, honey it's all about the fantasy".

He patted my hand, "remember, Rhapsody is all about quality not quantity. Not saying that a little hide n go peep, isn't sexy as hell. But it's not always what gets the engines to purrin".

He let the R roll off his tongue. He gave me a sympathetic look, "There is no pressure for now, as long as the owner is ok with it".

Thinking about the benefits, I asked "so if I'm not dancing or waiting tables full time, I won't be eligible for benefits".

He looked thoughtful, "we do offer benefits to every employee, both full time and part time. In this line of work a broken heel could mean a broken ankle, and that's on and off the stage".

"I will speak with Pam the general manager, and see if we can offer you something, but I'm sure it will depend on how much you actually work".

"Speaking of, can you walk in heels"?

We both looked down at my feet, I was wearing flats.

"Not very well", I admitted.

"Well honey, you needs to start practicing. Heels are an essential part of the uniform".

I swallowed hard and thought about the shoes that I have in my closet at home. I have a pair of pumps that I wear to church and weddings, but that's about it.

Lafayette, stood up and held out his hand, "come with me". He pulled me to my feet and led me to the staircase. We descended the stairs and proceeded to the back of the club. We walked down a narrow hallway and entered a door that read "Employee's only".

"This is the employee locker room, its co-ed, but the bathrooms are separate, the bathrooms are equipped with showers". He said as he pointed to some double doors over to the right. "Through there is the employee lounge and dressing room".

He went over to a locker and pulled out pair of red (Fuck me) heels. Looking back at my feet he asked, "What are you, about a size 6?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

He smirked, "Honey I's got an eagle eye when it comes all things sexy I'm a what you would call a sizeologist"

"Ok", I giggled as he handed me the shoes "Now sissy that walk"

I gave him a confused look. He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh "Girl put on the damn shoes and let me see you walk!"

"Oh", I was a little embarrassed, but I put on the shoes and begin to walk. I made about three wobbly steps before I fell flat on my ass.

"Girl u's gonna need more work than I can possibly give". He said as he offered his hand to help me up. "Maybe this isn't the right place for you, I mean you can only take the girl so far out of the country"

Maybe he was right, it's not like I haven't had my misgivings about this job before now. Just then the employee door opened. "What the fuck! Are those my shoes?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been four weeks since Laci came into the employee locker room and found me in her shoes. She quickly became a good friend. Taking me under her wing, suggesting that I start off practicing in platforms or wedges. They were high enough with wide enough heels that I could learn to balance myself. She also let me borrow her boy shorts and took me shopping when I came to work in a skirt that she proclaimed was a cross between a confused nun and an Amish teen during Rumspringa.

Laci loved the idea that I could take her spot on rotation for waitressing. She said that she made more than enough money dancing and could use the extra time off with her son. I let my shields down occasionally when I spoke with her and she is generally a nice girl, whose trying to make a way for her and her child. Unlike some of the others who pretend to be nice, they're what you would call "nice-sty", nice and nasty.

Like Ginger, who is about as dumb as a soup sandwich, but she has this overly saccharine sweet smile when she's talking to you. But her thoughts are like being caught on the island of misfit toys. It's bad, even though the pieces are not always all there. When I first met Aidan, I was taken back at how handsome he was and thought he was a really nice guy. He is tall with broad shoulders and tanned to the ninth degree. He is very friendly, and always talking about his boyfriend. He does however, have an issue with personal space, he's a hugger and never misses a chance to slap the females on the butt for good luck. About a week after I started working he gave me a hug that lingered a little too long for my liking. It even felt like he was rubbing his bare chest against my boobs, and his hand was definitely too close to my ass for comfort. I may be a virgin, but I also know what shouldn't be in front of a gay guys pants when he's hugging a girl. So I dipped into his head, turns out he's a self-centered womanizing prick. He's pretending to be gay using this persona to sleep with women. Laci is one of his many conquests, she is madly in love with him. Still holding on to the notion that he will come around. Then of course there's Dawn, I knew that she would not be happy with me being here. She hasn't pulled any punches since she came into the locker room on my first night working and saw me getting dressed.

I overheard her telling Ginger and Mindy another employee, "the only thing she has going for her is her boobs, which she probably got when she was away at college". They all giggled when she said college with air quotes.

If I thought she was mean to me at Merlotte's, we were best friends compared to how she treats me now. She didn't hesitate to tell the entire staff that I was crazy, should be avoided and that I wouldn't last.

Speaking of Merlotte's, I no longer work there. Sam was not very happy when I went into his office on one of my breaks to put in my notice. He was shocked at first, but then became very angry when I told him where I was working. I tried to tell him that I understood his concerns, and that I was waitressing and not dancing. He wouldn't hear it, he even went as far as to tell me that I was foolish and naïve; and that getting sucked into this world would get me drained. Whatever that meant? I told him working at Rhapsody was no more draining than working at Merlotte's. At least at Rhapsody I get paid more and I get benefits. Plus with working the two jobs I never get to see Gran anymore. I get that it wasn't the most ideal situation, but I just didn't understand where all the hostility was coming from. I told Sam, if was my friend he would support my decision. He became very exacerbated and told me to go finish my shift, when I went back in later to retrieve my purse. Sam once again tried to talk me out of leaving, but I was very adamant. He told me that I was being stupid and handed me my check. He said that he no longer needed me, there was a new girl starting the next day that he was going to ask me to train. But he'll get Arlene to do it. Besides he was sure the other girls would love the extra shifts. By the time I left Sam's office I was in tears, feeling that I had not only lost a job but also a friend.

He's always said that he would understand if any of us found jobs elsewhere. Because he knew that he couldn't pay us more and offer us benefits. Sam is a good guy and always felt sorry for not being able to provide more for his staff. He supported Dawn when she left. He also supported Kitty the dishwasher when she left to become a Mary Kay sales rep. His reaction to me really stung, because I thought we were friends. After all, we made it pass the awkwardness in the beginning when I knew he had feelings for me. I mean why else would he give me a job with no experience. I politely told him that I didn't see him in that way, when he made advances. He shamefully apologized and asked if we could still be friends, of course I said yes, we've been close ever since. But the Sam that I saw was not the friend that I have grown to love and respect. No friend would call you belittling names. I tried to listen to his thoughts, what was normally calm and sometimes snarly with a few images here and there, was total chaos of snarls and red swirls with images of me in depraved situations that popped in and out in such random and rushed patterns. It was hard to focus on one thought or image long enough. I could've swore I heard him mumble "be careful", as I exited, but I was too hurt and exhausted to be sure.

Honestly I didn't have high expectations of things working out for me at Rhapsody. Especially after meeting Pam, she is the most intimidating person I've ever met. I've had tenured professors with multiple degrees and doctorates that with a switch of pen had students breaking down in tears. Pam with an arch of her eyebrow could make those professors feel like preschoolers. The only person that didn't seem to be afraid of her was Lafayette. He was relieved when Laci offered to train me, he called me the next morning and told me to be at Rhapsody by 7:30 pm the following evening, and I was introduced to Pam that night.

After I was redressed in Laci's boy shorts and made Lafayette's approval, he took me out to the main floor. We walked towards the bar, standing there in what could only be described as the ultimate power suit, was Pam. She looked so polished in her designer clothing, I knew just by looking that I could never afford anything like it, not for the first time I felt out of place.

"Boss lady, this is the new girl I told you about", Lafayette said gesturing to me. "Sookie this is Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, the HBIC".

"The HBIC"? I questioned never hearing of that title.

Pam looked bemused and said, "The Head Bitch In Charge", with a slow drawl.

"Oh", I turned completely red and thrusted my hand out nervously in greeting, "It's great to meet you, thank you for this opportunity".

She looked at me from head to toe and then back up again, ignoring my hand. "Well aren't you sweet, little Bo peep has lost her sheep", she lean down so she was directly in my face. "This is not the place to find them". It was barely noticeable, but her nostrils flared, as if she could smell my fear.

"I swear Purple Rain, if I let you, you'd hire any stray off the street", she said glaring Lafayette.

"Hiring is what you pays me for ain't it, besides she may be a little rough…. around the edges, but she has potential. He said letting the R roll off his tongue again.

As much as I loved being talked about as if I wasn't there, I was really anxious to start working.

"Ok Rainbow Bright, she's on the payroll for now, but she's your responsibility. She fucks up and it's your head". She gives a devilish smirk, "and with him, you never know which head he's going to take".

I had no idea what "him" she was talking about, when I looked at Lafayette he had a look on his face that was a mixture of lust and fear. But he had also involuntarily covered the front of his pants with his hand. Whoever "he" is, he couldn't be more terrifying than Pam.

I'm here four weeks later, Pam still intimidates me, but I have to respect her hustle as a business woman. This place runs like a well-oiled machine. Because of my waitressing experience, it was easy to train and I was able to jump right into the job. Because of my ability I am able to anticipate my customer's needs earning me more tips. It is also a plus because I can put in an order at the bar, go check on other customers and retrieve orders, without spending too much time at the bar. The bartender, Long Shadow really gives me the creeps. The way he stares at me makes my skin crawl. What's more, which is good but also strange, I can't hear his thoughts. I can only hear the space where his thoughts should be. It's the same with Pam and a few other employees. The bouncers Lucian and Kroy, who are big as boulders, but sweet as bunnies. Their minds are like Sam's red and snarly with a little more intensity. It's all a little strange, but the interference of the negative space helps me focus more and my shields seem to be getting stronger. Laci has been a God's send, with her help I am able to dress the part and embrace the fantasy, also I can finally moderately walk in heels. I even think I've impressed Pam, if only a little. I caught two underage girls who were a part of a bachelorette party, their sister being the bride wanted them to enjoy the entertainment. I told Lafayette that I overheard the girls, which was kinda true. I simply omitted the part that I heard it in their heads. Pam had the entire bridal party escorted out. But gave the 17 year olds passes for free drinks when they turn 18 in six months (non-alcoholic of course).

The past four weeks have been a whirlwind, with me adjusting to the new norm of two jobs, then one job. Just when I thought things were settling down for me and Gran. The transmission in my car gave out. Yes it is an old clunker and was already on its last leg, but it was my parent's car. So it held a lot of sentiment for me, Gran gave it to me on my 18th birthday. It got me to from point A to point B, but I guess the wear and tear of driving back and forth to Shreveport finally took its toll. I took it to the repair shop, the owner Dale Gary was a longtime friend of my dad. He loaned me a beat-up old pick-up that was practically ancient to get around in. The average cost to rebuild, repair, and/or replace is anywhere between $500 and $3500. He told me that he could have the part ordered and the car fixed within a week. But he wouldn't order the part until I paid at least $300 down. I'm making good money at the club, but not that good. I could ask Jason for a loan, but he's known all along about Gran's financial hardship and has barely made any effort to help. So I'm sure that's a dead end. Even if he had the extra cash, I doubt Sam would lend me a hand at this point. I haven't been working long enough at Rhapsody to ask for an advance. Laci felt sorry for my situation and offered to help if she could. But being a single parent money is always tight. I knew I had to come up with a solution, mainly because I didn't want to worry Gran. So after talking with Laci, I was resolved in the only way that I could make some fast extra cash.

AN: The Viking makes an appearance next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lafayette grinned like the Cheshire cat when I knocked on his office door and announced that I wanted to dance. "I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd get you on that stage".

"Yeah well, it's just long enough so that I can earn some extra cash", I said sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Whatever you gots ta tell yourself honey", he said with a swish of his hand. "I ain't mad at cha, sweetness we all gots to get our coins", he said rubbing his fingers together making the universal money sign, while sitting on the edge of the desk.

"The thing is, I don't know where to start, It's hard enough being objectified as a waitress. Once Pandora's Box is opened, it can't be closed again".

That conversation was a week ago, tonight is the night, 9 hours until Sookie Stackhouse's debut on the main stage. This is not how I imagined my first dance performance. Radio City, Carnegie hall maybe, but alas Rhapsody it will be. I always thought the first time that I performed would be memorable, under completely different circumstances, of course. I would be in a ballet or dance troupe and Gran would be in her finest dress. Sitting in the audience with tears of joy and a sense of pride knowing that she did a good job in raising me. I want so much for tonight to be that way. I wish that I could confide in Gran my fears and uncertainty. But I can't tell her that I've been omitting the truth about my job, even though, that's not really lying right? Who am I kidding, it's like Gran always said "A lie of omission, is still a lie".

Laci and I have been working on my routine all week, and it even got the seal of approval from Lafayette. My outfit is sexy yet tasteful and my music is classy and soulful. So why am I feeling so…., I don't even know the word. Numerous scenarios are running through my head as I think about the potential disaster tonight could be. I'm jolted out of my pity party from a knock on my bedroom door.

"Sookie, sweetheart may I come in?" Gran askes softly.

"Just a minute Gran", I say as I scramble to put my outfit and shoes for tonight in the closet.

I open the door and Gran is standing there with a tray, there's two cups of tea and two big slices of pecan pie with a huge dollop of thick homemade whipped cream, with butterscotch-toffee crumbles on top. Oh, no this must be a serious, Gran only brings out the big guns (pecan pie with homemade whipped cream and butterscotch-toffee crumbles), when things are at their worst. When mama and daddy died, when Aunt Linda was diagnosed with Cancer and when the doctors said Jason would never play football again.

"What's all this?", I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice, as Gran walked into the room, sitting herself and the tray on my bed. Gran patted the bed for me to join her.

"Oh, nothing much really, I just feel like we never see each other, let alone talk anymore"

"Oh ok…., what do you want to talk about?" I said all of a sudden feeling like a little girl, when you're sure she knows something. But don't know how she knows, what she knows.

"How's the job going?"

There it is, she knows but how!

I clear my throat a little, "the job is good, I've made a few friends and the atmosphere is totally different from Merlotte's"

"So you don't miss working for Sam?"

"You know Gran, I thought I would regret it but, no I really don't"

"Well I'm glad to hear it, from what Maxine tells me he's been real un-gentleman like since you quit. I wouldn't want you continuing to socialize with a person like that".

I frowned, a little taken back, "yeah he definitely wasn't happy with me quitting, but I thought he'd gotten over it by now"

"Well I guess not", Gran said taking a sip of her tea. "Now tell me what's got your bloomers in a bunch, and don't tell me nothing", she said placing her cup back on the tray.

"I….I don't know what you mean", I said trying to deflect the question.

"Don't give me that deer caught in the bramble bush look, you've been pacing around up here for a better part of the morning. Sounding like a mischief of rats going back and forth across the ceiling, now spill it!"

"I, I can't tell you"', I stammered

Gran grabbed my hand, "you can tell me anything, baby girl you know that".

"It would disappoint you and I couldn't stand to be the one to break your heart", I said dropping my head with tears pooling in the corner of my eyes. Just the mere thought of my only supporter no longer supporting me is soul crushing. I begin to lose it, what have I done what have I decided to do.

Gran lifted my chin and swiped the tears from my cheeks with her thumb, "nonsense, you can never do anything that would make me stop loving you. Besides broken hearts mend, and disappointment fades". She said giving me a compassionate look.

A few minutes pass and I still can't find the words. However Gran surprises me with her next words.

"Does this have anything to do with that little lacy leathery number I found in the bag stuffed under your bed?" She said with a bemused look.

My face was totally flushed, "Gran!"

"What? I was looking for extra clothes to put in the laundry. So you have a gentleman caller who likes things a little spicy, I was young once you know. Your grandpa Earl, was especially fond of ankles". She said while smiling fanning herself.

"Gran!" I yelled again not wanting to see romantic images of my grandparents, as she was clearly broadcasting my grandpa rubbing her ankles while they were tangled up in sheets.

She frowned and became serious, "However, I am more than a little hurt that you kept this fellow from me. As the matriarch of this family I do expect respect on this matter. I know, it's a little old fashion, but tradition is tradition, and I didn't expect you to not have sex forever".

"Gran there's no sex, there's no gentleman caller", I admitted, just a little embarrassed.

"Oh….. well, there is also no shame in feeling good for yourself, looks expensive though." She said with a thoughtful look. "I never understood why people spend so much money on things only your sheets and blankets are going to see".

Here goes nothing, you can do it Sookie. "Gran it's not for sleeping either, it's…. for work." I wait for what I said to sink in.

Gran doesn't miss a beat, "It's nothing illegal is it?"

"No of course not!"

I go on to tell Gran about Rhapsody, about meeting Lafayette and Laci and how Dawn is still mean. About my car and most of all I tell her about tonight's performance. To my surprise she seems excited at the prospect of me actually doing something so out of character.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, you're dancing not stripping. But even if you were, you are an adult making a conscious decision to provide for yourself and the one's you love. There is nothing wrong with doing whatever it takes to make ends meet". Said my Gran, my hero.

"Just tell me one thing, are you doing this because you think you have too? Are you working there only because you feel you owe something to me? Because if you are we can find another way to make ends meet. As far as getting the money for your car, it may be time to just let it go."

I thought about what she said and initially it was all about putting more money in the house. But I really do like working at Rhapsody and I actually do want to dance. As long as my Gran is on board I can confidently do this and make a little extra money to boot. Besides letting go of my car is not going to happen.

 **EPOV**

It has been far too long since I've been in my own area. That fucking child queen and her childish antics are going to have us all fucked up the ass. I know I should have taken over this territory years ago being one of the oldest not to mention deadliest vampires on the North American continent. There aren't many who can stand in my way. But I never wanted to rule, Sophie Ann knows this and for that reason she mostly leaves me to my own devices. But every now and again she demands an audience, and as a loyal subject who am I to say no. However, these urgent meeting have become too far and in between for my liking. But every monarchy the world over is preparing for our "Coming out" party so to speak. The great revelation, is what they're calling it, when we vampires announce our existence to the world. I still haven't decided whether this a good or bad idea.

I have many investments tied up in human markets, if the news doesn't go over well many of my businesses might suffer. I am all for integration, but when it fucks with my dividends there's going to be a problem. In a nut shell this is what this latest meeting was about. Sophie Ann wants a diligent account of all assets in her kingdom, and since my area is the most profitable she saw it fit to assign the kingdom investigator to my area. His supposed fucking job is to go over my books of area business, make a mockup of my strategies and devise a way to implement the same or similar strategies in all territories of the kingdom. However that is complete bullshit, she knows it, he knows it and they both know that I know it. Compton is a sniveling bootlicking son of bitch, better known as "The Royal Errand Boy" and his position in my area is to spy. Never the less I have nothing to hide, I do however hope he does something to piss me off so I'll have a reason to show him just how we do things in area 5.

My child informs me that everything has been well in my absence, I trust my child with my life but with my businesses and money, she is on a short leash. If I let her, my enterprises would look like the fucking Walt Disney franchise. With unicorns, rainbows, pink taffeta and other bullshit. She does however have the occasion good idea, it was her idea to capitalize on adult entertainment and also to hire a human to oversee the other humans. That keeps them the fuck out of my face. Especially the desperate ones who vie for my attention. A few are most definitely fuckable and I have partook on several occasions. But that's just it, all I desire is a feed and fuck, I don't need a lap dog snapping at my feet. We try to keep glammering at a minimum. But sometimes it's the only way to escape those vermin. My child promises me a treat for when I arrive tonight. I couldn't begin to imagine what it is or what she has in store, but if I know my child and I do. Tonight is bound to be something in deed.

Determined to get some work done be for I make it to club, I open up my laptop to go over the payroll invoices, I stop at a name I don't recognize. "What the fuck is a Sookie?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was very nervous writing this dance scene, with trying to keep it sexy yet classy. I may have went a little too "pg" let me what you think.

Eric's POV coming next.

Here's the link to Sookie's outfit:

 **luella-lace-teddy**

Chapter 6

 **SPOV**

My heart is beating so loud in my chest that I can feel the vibration in my ears all the way down to my toes. I felt so scandalized when Laci and I went shopping for my outfit. I am even more mortified that my Gran seen it. Instead of a clothing store we went to a lingerie store. Laci said that she saw a lace and leather teddy that would look perfect on me.

So of course the first thing I ask, "You want me to dance in underwear?"

Laci just laughs and says "lingerie is no longer strictly for the bedroom, sweetie." "Besides, correct if I'm wrong you don't plan on losing any garments right?"

"Ah…no", I said with an exasperated look and a hand on my hip. "The fact that I'm actually getting on the stage is more than enough."

"Well then you have to bring the sexy to catch the crowd's attention, and there's nothing sexier than lingerie." Laci said while handing me a black leather and lace leotard teddy and pushing me into the dressing room. "Here, go try it on."

I stepped inside, and stripped out of my jean shorts and tank top. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment before I slipped my right leg through the foot hole. Continuing with my left, I slowly pulled the material up my thighs. I slipped my arm through the sleeves and pulled the zipper up to my cleavage. The material feels good on my skin, I run my hands over my stomach, touching the lace. Then I focus on the leather bands that cross my chest, there's also a wide leather band down the center of the teddy housing the zipper. Thick leather strips go from the v in the front to the v in the back, covering my lady bits, hugging my hips and sculpting my butt. The lace that adorns my midsection is also on my arms with leather v shaped cuffs at the end of each sleeve. The teddy is backless and a thin mess overlay connects to the leather strip and stops at the bottom of my spine.

I stood there staring at myself in mirror once more. This time I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I always knew I was on the right side of good looking. Jason and I both got that trait from daddy. But Damn! I look hot.

Laci's knock on the door broke me out of my musings. "Come on, let me see!" she called through the door. I open the dressing room door and nervously stepped out. I knew what I felt about how I looked but was anxious about what Laci thought.

My stomach was full of nerves for nothing because as soon as I stepped out she excited clapped her hands and said.

"Girl, what did I tell you, whenever in doubt you can never go wrong with leather & lace!" I dropped my shields, just to see if Laci's words matched her thoughts. "If she dances as good as she looks, the rest of us are going to be in trouble".

"Now all you need is the right shoes", said Laci looking at my feet.

"I think I have exactly what you need, the perfect accessory", the sales lady said going to the back and bringing out a purple box. She took off the lid and folded back the gold paper, "Ma'am try these on they'll look flawless with that outfit". She handed me a pair of black leather and lace brocade ankle high heel boots. With crisscross laces over the top, that tie into a bow in the front and a zipper in the back.

Slipping my feet in those shoes, I felt like Cinderella trying on the glass slipper. They were gorgeous, I looked taller and the shoes gave me legs for days. They were a little on the big side, but the sales lady explained that they just came in that morning and the rest of the boxes had yet to be unpacked. She then promised to put aside size six for me.

So here I am standing on the edge of the stage with my leather and lace and fuck-me hair teased to the ninth degree. I drew the line at the makeup Lafayette tried to apply, less definitely is more. Like Gran always says "Fancy feathers makes the peacock, but pluck them and what's left". Well according to Miss Dolly Parton, "A peacock that rests on its feathers is just another turkey", and I'm no turkey. Besides, this isn't a clown show, although waiting on Ginger to finish her routine, you really couldn't tell.

"Ok sweetie, just remember the easiest way, is to find one person to focus on. It will be like you're dancing just for them, it helps you block out all the rest of the crazy" Laci said trying to calm my nerves. Little does she know blocking out all the crazy is going to be easier said than done, when I'm nervous my shields are for shit and I'm way more than a little nervous.

"Listen lemon drop, yous got dis", Lafayette said encouragingly, "believe me I wouldn't put my reputation on the line if I thought for a minute you weren't ready"

"Really?" I asked hopefully, for some reason I really did want his approval. "Yes really, now go sprinkle some sunshine"

"For the first time, welcome to the stage something that is sure to brighten your darkest day, Little Miss Sunshine". The Dj announces.

The spot light shines down on a single chair facing backwards to the crowd. The music begins.

"Feelin' Good"

By: The Pussycat Dolls

Stepping, one two, one two slowly dragging one foot in front of the other, with a slight twist in my hip.

 _Birds flying high_

 _You know how I feel_

I break into a running slide, landing with my left leg bent under my lower body and my arms propping up my upper body.

 _Sun in the sky_

 _You know how I feel_

My right leg kicks up with my toes pointing to the ceiling. I stretch my left leg out as the right leg comes down.

 _Breeze drifting on by_

 _You know how I feel_

I flip over into a push up position, slowly raising and lowering my hips, then curling my right leg up until my heel touches my butt.

 _It's a new a dawn_

 _And a new day_

 _And a new life for me_

 _And I'm feeling good_

 _So good, yeah_

I then twist my body towards the crowd bringing my right leg down and across so that my knee is almost touching my chest. For a brief minute I hold myself up with my left hand bringing my right hand up and biting one of my long manicured nails between my teeth.

I pull my left leg up, slowly raise myself from the floor, swirling and swaying my hips as I go. I side step back, sliding my hand over the top of the chair.

 _Fish in the sea_

 _You know how I feel_

I slowly walk around and sit backwards as the music continues to play, I rest my hands on my thighs.

 _Rivers running free_

 _You know how I feel_

I slowly ease my right hand down to my ankle, lifting the leg up and placing it on the back of the chair. With little effort the right leg continues back flipping my body over the chair into a split. I hear shouts, whistles and applauding from the crowd, I continue my dance.

 _Blossom on the trees_

 _You know how I feel_

I use my arms to pull myself up off the stage floor, I climb into the chair until I'm standing. Winding and rocking my hips.

 _It's a new a dawn_

 _And a new day_

 _And a new life for me_

 _And I'm feeling good_

 _So good_

I lift my foot to the back of the chair. Using momentum I knock the chair forward jumping into a firebird leap. Again applause follows. I land on the stage floor again, at this point I stay down for a few minutes. Trying to shake off the uneasiness, because the voices and images are so overwhelming. It is so much so that it's almost paralyzing. I don't know if I can finish. But I know that I got to push through.

 _Dragon fly out in the sun_

 _You know what I mean_

 _Don't you know?_

So, I lift my head to the crowd and suddenly there is quiet… I instantly connect to the bluest eyes, I ever seen. I focus on those eyes as I do a floor leap taking me to a standing position.

 _Butterflies all having fun_

 _You know what I mean_

My hips begin to sway once more, as I am lost in the silence that begins to wash over me. The more I focus on those eyes the more at ease I feel. It's like when I am close to Pam, but its way more intense.

 _Sleep in peace when day is done_

 _That's what I mean_

The more I dance those eyes are intensely staring at me, with this new found confidence I reach for my zipper. Slowly I bring it down to my naval, showing nothing but my stomach, the crowd gets louder. With my best innocent sexy smirk I zip it back up, resting the zipper at the bottom of my cleavage. The crowd reacts.

 _And this old world, is a new world,_

 _and a whole world, for me._

As I continue focus on this magnificent specimen, I take him all in he is clearly the most beautiful man, I've ever seen. Wait a minute….. can men be beautiful?

 _Stars when you shine_

 _You know how I feel_

I rub my hands down my body and back up again, turning around I bend over and sway my perfectly round assets. I stand upright, look over my shoulder and wink. I see a slight smirk on his incredibly soft looking lips. His features scream masculine, with a chiseled jaw that becomes more defined the more intense his face gets. I could almost taste his essence in the air, salt water and pine.

 _Scent of pine_

 _You know how I feel_

I walk back over to the chair still flipped over, and sit on the edge of the seat. Leaning back I grab the upturned legs with my hands. Using my arms to balance my upper body.

 _Oh, freedom is mine_

 _And I know how I feel_

I cross, uncross and re-cross my legs like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. Only pausing when my legs are uncrossed to get a reaction, and that's what I got. There was hootin, hollern & whistling.

 _It's a new dawn_

 _And a new day_

 _And a new love for me_

 _And I'm feeling..._

 _Oh..._

 _I'm feeling good_

I lift myself using my arms lowering myself to the floor. I wrap my arms around the chair legs resting my shoulders on the seat. I twist my body to the right bringing the chair with me, until I'm on my knees with butt facing the crowd. The entire time my hips and butt sway to the music.

 _You know how I feel_

 _You know how I feel_

I use my head and shoulders to push the chair back up on all four legs. With my arms resting on the seat, from my knees I do a split. I lay back, lifting my legs straight in the air, slowly, I open then close. Using the chair and my left leg, I do a hip lift with my right leg up in the air. Rolling my stomach and hips while my back remains straight on the floor.

 _You_

 _You know how I feel_

 _Feeling good_

 _I'm feeling good_

 _I'm feeling good_

I arch my back dropping my head to the floor. Wow, even upside down this man is breathtakingly gorgeous. Showing just how flexible I really am, using my arms. I lift myself up into a back bend lifting my right leg, I flip over into a standing position. I go down into another split, I bring my legs together, spinning around to face the crowd with both knees held to my chest.

 _Feeling good_

 _Feeling good_

 _It's a new dawn_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new life for me_

I lean forward and begin to crawl to the end of the stage, as if in a trance. He is a beacon and I am at his mercy to follow the inner silence. I catch myself, stopping in mid stride. I slowly rise from the floor, turn and walk back a few paces. I look over my shoulder one last time, turn lift my left leg into a heel stretch. The longer I hold my pose, the louder the crowd gets.

Now for my finishing move, here goes nothing. After about a minute and a half, I lower my leg twist my body around then, BOOM! I kick both legs up into a Death Drop!

Everything is crazy after that, people are yelling and whistling, there's money being thrown at the stage. It looks to be a scuffle out in the audience, but worst of all the silence is gone. An instant rush of voices has me crippled and glued to the floor. I looked for the beautiful stranger but he was nowhere in sight.

Just as the tears begin to sting my eyes because of the pain. I feel a pair a strong hands lifting me off the floor.

"Damn girl, I guess we shouldn't have asked where you ready for dem, we should've been asking was dey ready for you!" I recognized Lafayette's voice. "Honey you jus shut dis bitch down!"


	7. Author's note

I would first like to offer my heartfelt apology for the hiatus of Rhapsody. Life has a funny way of getting complicated within an instant. I know many of you are wondering if I will continue this story, I even got an inbox message asking as such and the answer is most definitely! The Viking will be making an appearance soon, I promise you. I have the next few chapters already mapped out so once chapter 7 is completed. The updates will be more frequent.

Sorry again and thanks for all the positive and supportive feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the club tonight I was hit with a different energy. Different in the way that the normal forboddance of entertaining the antics of lower life forms, was almost palliable. It didn't help that the royal ass kisser was hot on my heels. I can feel my child in my office no doubt with her feet propped on my desk and reclined in my chair. You would think after 200 years she wouldn't be as petulant, she is loyal to a fault but I do tire of her childish ways. Maybe I am to blame, I have indulged her for far too long.

I enter my office, just as I suspected I find my child sitting at my desk. I already know she is only trying to get a rise out of me. For she knew I was coming from the tie that we share.

"Pamela", I say with command in my voice.

"Welcome back, master", she answers with a smirk and a low English drawl.

Here features quickly change to distaste as she peers over my shoulder.

"Master, you need to check your shoes", I quickly looked down at my feet as she continues. "I think you stepped in a pile of shit and dragged it in with you... Oh, is just Compton".

I laugh, a full bellied laugh, my child shares my distain for this ass hat, leave it to her to give me a most amusing welcome. Compton let out a low growl, but quickly fell silent when I give him a challenging stare.

"Pamela, it's always a pleasure", he says trying to make that ridiculous southern twang sound sincere.

My child hating to be called Pamela and only tolerates me using the name because I am her creator, responds with a snarl.

"I'd love the pleasure of staking my red bottom heel through your heart". pointing to her feet and lightly touching her shoes, "But then I do love these shoes".

As I pushed Pamela's feet aside and sit on the edge of my desk, I announced. "Billy boy here is on business for the queen, or so he says".

"Bullshit", Pamela pretended to cough, the irony that vampires do not need to produce bodily noises isn't lost on me. Pam however has lots of fun imitating the most asinine things that humans think up.

"Bullshit is right Pamela", I say looking Compton in the eye, I waved my hand when he attempts to speak.

"Be that as it may, I suppose we should clear out a space for him to pretend to work".

"Well, we do have that extra storage closet next to the men's lavatory, a perfect place for a piece of shit". She says with a gleam in her eye, "To occupy space where human's shit".

"Perfect, have the space cleared out at once", I say with a satisfied grin.

"Now see here!", Compton finally speaks with an indignant look and a self-perceived authority. "I am here on official capacity, by orders of the queen and I will be given the respect of that station".

I had him dangling by his throat within a flash. With my fangs, down in the most menacing way possible, mere inches from his face.

"As if I give a fuck, what capacity you think you have, you are in my area and in area 5 I am the law". The more I speak the more pressure I put on his neck, crushing his wind pipe. Not that he needed to breathe but it hurt like fuck and it would prevent him from speaking until I made my point clear.

"You and your childish queen are lucky that I am willing to indulge this farce, but let me make myself completely comprehensible. I don't give a flying fuck why you are really here as long as it doesn't interfere with my business. But in the meantime, whatever liberties I decided to bestow on you, you will except with grandeur. You will follow every rule and tow the line like everyone else or I will rip off your cock and balls, and shove your dick up your ass and mail your balls to the queen".

Pamela chimes in, "I hear she likes to embellish everything with gold, maybe she can dip your balls in gold and make some bobble earrings".

"I'm sure the scrotum line will be all the rage", I say with all the sarcasm l can muster. "Now take this, and get back to work". I say dropping Compton to the floor. His body crumples into heap. Pam grabs his shirt touching it as if his assholery is contagious, and drags him out of the door. Before she completely passes the threshold, my child looks over her shoulder.

"Oh, by the way master, I reserved your booth for tonight". I arch my brow giving her a questioning look, she knows that my taste has waned as of late. The dancers have all but lost my interest.

"Be on the floor at 8 I promise it will well worth it". She said with an auspicious look closing the door behind her.

I take a seat behind my desk and began to sort through the paperwork that adorns it. My child's filing system is for shit. As I get deeper into the task before me, I think back on my human days. I could not fathom a time when I was ever as weak and pathetic as the breathers that frequent this establishment. Of course, if they knew the existence of my kind, it might lead to a different experience altogether, but not by much.

It is quite comical to witness the feeble attempts these patrons try to make in enticing the dancers and staff. As if a soccer mom and mother of three could really have anything to offer someone like Aiden, except for her husband's money. Unless you have a 6 figure salary Dawn or Yvetta won't even bat and eyelash your way. But that doesn't stop beer bellied balding men from throwing away their hard on earn cash. If they are so willing to separate themselves from their money, who am I to stop them. It would be less than strategic of me not to take full advantage.

Be that as it may, this all becomes tiresome after a while. I no longer partake in the luxuries this place offers. When the doors of Rhapsody first opened I was just as enticed as the humans. Being a vampire of my age, one would have to have a borage of eclectic tastes to overcome the tedium of life. In the beginning Rhapsody gave me that in spades. I had my pick of both male and female, sometimes simultaneously. But now something as prosaic as a feed and fuck, no longer intrigues me.

It is to the point if I have seen one pair of breasts and a cock, I have seen them all. There is nothing new or surprising to this place anymore. That is why I prefer the company of myself, in my office. Because I am sure that I'm not missing anything on the floor. All the more reason having Compton's presence here is infuriating. Having to entertain this trifling fuckard, if only to figure out his true mission makes me want to tear him limb from limb. Part of me wants him to fuck up just so I can exact my own special justice. But then there is the paperwork and dealing will Sophie Anne. There is only so much of her I can take.

The scent hits me before I even lay eyes on her. I am late getting out to the floor, frankly I initially forgo going out. Even if Pam promises a great show I can't bring myself to care. The last time Pamela promised me a treat, I was settled with Yvetta and though she is a great fuck she has the annoying habit of thinking she means more to me than getting in where I fit in. The crowd's reaction however, brought me out of my office, and I followed the heavenly smell out to the floor. I see the most breathtaking creature on two legs that ever existed, (Not that I need to breathe). But it would be a sin not to inhale her scent.

As I make my way to my booth I watch how the leather and lace clings to her body, accentuating her curves. My cock is instantly hard and the Viking in me screams "Pillage!". I notice that while she does some provocative moves, she has an air of innocence. That innocence mixed with perfume, the smell of sweat and her own natural fragrance makes my fangs ache. I am lost in a hazed of miraculous pleasure when she knocks the chair over leaping to the floor. The extenuation of her legs makes me imagine them wrapped around my waist as I drive my cock in and out of what I can only envision is the softest and tightest place on earth.

As she lands on the floor her momentary pause brings me up short. Is something wrong, why is she not moving? Just as I am filled with an overwhelming sensation to go to her, she looks up and our eyes meet. Before I know it, she is on her feet with a look of new found confidence. Those big brown eyes drink me in. She reaches for her zipper tantalizing slow she pulls it down to her navel. I lean forward for no doubt I am in the presence of a Goddess and am about to witness the bountiful lusciousness of her marvelous breasts. I can already feel their weight in my hand, my cock has become painful as it stretches the seams of my jeans. As I picture my fangs piercing her taut nipples.

She surprises me however when she closes the zipper with a sexy smirk. The crowd reacts, I am disappointed and relieved at the same time. Her coyness intrigues me and smile, knowing that I alone will have the pleasure of seeing her naked, as it should be. She does not know it yet, but she is mine. I continue to watch as she bends over swaying her perfectly succulent ass at the crowd, all I can think of is my hands on either side of her hips driving her to multiple orgasms. "Oh, the possibilities".

She looks over her shoulder and winks, I smirk because I instantly know she is now dancing for me. When she sits crosses, uncrosses and re-crosses her legs I almost cum in my pants. I can tell by the smell that much of the crowd already has.

Compton chooses this moment to join me, asking some asinine question about finances. He is too stupid to take my growl as a warning that he should walk away while he still has legs. He is lucky that my attention is brought back to my Goddess, "Little Miss Sunshine, indeed". She will be my Sol, the Norse anointed Goddess of the sun. Her body is now upside down with her captivating breasts heaving in my direction. Our eyes have yet to break contact it is as if I am her life line, and I am glad to be.

My Sol is now on her hands and knees crawling towards me with each stride her scent grows stronger and stronger. I see when she catches herself as if waking from a trance. I also see where Compton's fangs are all but visible. Being so young he is not as in control as myself. I am able to grab him and pin him down to the table just in time as he launches himself at the stage the moment my Sol does a death drop. Several of the human patrons also rush the stage but my underlings are quick to get them under control. But of course, the human staff and remaining patrons witness this and panic ensues. We will have to glamour that lot of them. I look up to the stage and my Sol is no longer there a growl escapes me and I squeeze Compton harder making sure to break several bones. I'll give my child this, she promised a memorable evening and she delivered in spades.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, ok there are not enough words. November, really that was the last time I posted? I sincerely apologize. All I can say is I have a great excuse, life got in the way. I finished school, thank God! I thought with that out of my way I would have more free time. But sadly all that did was free up more time for work, and when you're in the mental health profession. There is never a day when you're not working. I won't make any promises on when I will post again. Can promise it won't be another 6 month hiatus. I will try to do once a week to every couple of weeks. Definitely at least once a month. I have the progression of the story mapped out. The key is finding time to get it out of my head and into words. Thanks to all you for sticking with me and my story. I hope it was worth the wait.

 **Recap, where we last left off:** Sookie's dance just ended and the crowd is in total chaos. Layfette is helping Sookie off the stage because she lost her connection with Eric and is paralyzed by the voices. Eric is pissed with Bill because not only did he take it up on himself to join Eric at his private booth, without permission. But Bill also just dropped his fangs. Leaving Eric to restrain him in a room full of humans.

 **Chapter 8**

Everything happened in such quick succession, my dance ended I lost the connection and all hell broke loose. It was so bad that I could barely compose myself, if it weren't for Layfette holding me up. The pressure would've crippled me.

"It's ok baby girl, auntie's gotcha", Layfette said keeping his embrace. "You shaking like the ass on a fat lady". "Ain't nothin to be scare about, bitch you did good". He said squeezing me, "You made momma so proud!" He said fanning himself pretending to shoo away false tears.

"Oh my God, Sookie that was sooo amazing", Laci said running up and almost knocking me over giving me a hug.

"Yesss bitch! Damn, it ain't often that I's caught dat much off guard, that shit was sick". Layfette said, steadying me. "But what happened to the routine you practiced? You ain't learned all dem moves in the Ivy's".

"Once I took the first step, it all went blank. So, I just let the music carry me". I sheepishly admitted.

"Well it sure as hell carried you alright. Heffa did you see that crowd? Peoples was losing dae shit" Layfette said pointing in the direction of the audience.

"Did you see, Dawn and her minions? Now they are the ones losing their shit". Laci said laughing as we turned to look at Dawn, Mindy and Ginger, cutting their eyes our way. "If only green was a complementing color". Laci continued with a smirk.

"Do you guys really think I did ok?" I asked nervously. "You tell me". Laci said handing me a stack of bills. "What's all of this?" I asked looking at the cash. "This sweetie is your tips, you gotta to remember to get your money, honey". "That's the whole point of dancing, right?". She said shoving the money in my hand.

"No way, all of this is mine". I asked not believing it. "Hell, yeah it's yours, you earn dat with every bead of sweat". Layfette said. "You even got the big boss man outta his ivory tower and no body been able to do that in a while".

At the mention of big boss man, I'm instantly taken back to the customer with the blue eyes. He was definitely a big man. A big and beautiful man, and if he wanted to boss me…. Oh, I shivered and felt flush even thinking about the possibilities. Then a crushing realization washes over me, any man that I meet here will assume the worst about me. Would I even want a man that I meet here? Who was I kidding anyway, I was getting caught up in my own fantasy. Big, blonde and blue served his purpose, he was my muse, my focal point and that is it. But what a muse he was, it was like the fates saw fit to allow me access to one of their Gods for a short time and when dance was over he returned to his rightful place. This thought saddens me a little and I can't explain why. I was brought out of my musing when Pam joins us. Feeling embarrassed that I checked out a little.

"Well it would seem we have a new star attraction to add to our little zoo". She said in her low English drawl. The way she was looking at me, made me certainly think I was at a zoo accept she was the wild animal and I was the piece of meat the zoo keeper is about to throw in the cage.

"Well boss lady, what did I's tell you". Layfette said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, yes Princess Glitter Sparkle, I never really doubted you". "You've always had a keen eye for the exquisite". "Even though there are times that I do question your taste level, you are the one that insisted we hire Ginger, after all" She said waving her hand nonchalantly at the group of girls still cutting their eyes. "But this time your little pet project really paid off. In fact, I think this little find will get us both well rewarded". She said matter factually

Not for the first time I felt uncomfortable. If not a little pissed off by being talked about, as if I was not standing there. Gran would have a field day teaching them manners. I am just about to say something, when I remember Gran often says, "The test of good manners is to be patient with bad ones", and besides they are my superiors.

As if finally noticing that she is in presence of other human beings, that deserve respect. Pam addresses me. It would seem however only to make me feel continually uncomfortable.

"Now I think it's time for Lulu Lemon drop to hit the showers, not that I don't find your sent intoxicating" She said leaning closer, again her nostrils flaring like she is sniffing me. I am really starting to find that off putting. "But it is a little distracting", she continued straightening back up.

I was confused and a little insulted, but Laci pulled my arm leading me toward the locker room.

"Is it me or was that…, isn't she a little weird?" I ask as we walked a long

"Don't mind Pam, she is a lot weird and a lot scary. It's best to try to ignore her". Laci says, "Besides I don't think you have to worry too much".

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because she likes you" Laci answers

"How do you know that" I ask

Laci looks thoughtful and then smirks, "Because she hasn't made you cry, well not yet"

I'm taken back about to say respond, but as we walk into the locker room. There bending over in all his naked glory is Aiden. Who knew that a man's ass could look so good?

I squeak and cover my eyes. "It's ok Sookie Aiden considers himself one of the girls". Laci says all the while sporting a wistful look.

I make my way to my locker still shielding my eyes to gather my things from my locker, thinking to myself "As if".

Aiden straightens up and quickly pulls up his draw string low hip pants, showing his v .

"I'm sorry Sookie it's rare to see a girl with modesty anymore". He says, "I'll try to be more mindful around you, until you're more comfortable with all of this". He says with a panty melting smile.

"OMG he is so he's thoughtful and caring" Laci thinks while she all but swoons

"Besides us girls have to stick together" He says while patting me on the shoulder. I instantly see him hearing us coming and removing his pants on purpose. His next move is an accidental dick slip. That's all it has taken in the past to get some of the girls to fall for his act and pursue him. Even while thinking he was gay. Aiden recalls a woman saying to him, "Something that nice should always find it's self nestled in between a woman's thighs".

Aiden believes Sookie is like every other woman he's lied too and manipulated, who he thinks wants him and plans to use her modesty to his advantage.

Sookie shirks his hand away like he touched her with acid. "I will never be comfortable with getting naked with any man unless he's my boyfriend or husband. So, since you're gay the latter won't be happening. So, while I get that we all share that same locker room, I would really appreciate you continuing to be mindful in my presence". Sookie said emphasizing the word gay.

Aiden looked taken back by Sookie's response, having trouble with accepting that she is apparently not falling for his charm. "Sure, Sookie whatever you say" Aiden says

After he takes his leave Laci says, "Look Sookie, Aiden really is a nice guy and didn't mean to offend your modesty", using air quotes.

"But if you're going to be working here, there are some things you're going to have to get used to and accept. Naked and half naked guys in the locker room is one of them".

Sookie could tell that Laci was slighted on Aiden's behalf, and knowing how Laci feels about Aiden. Made it even worse. But before Sookie could respond, her words were lost in her throat.

Stepping out of the men's bathroom with a towel wrapped low on his waist, fresh from a shower. Is the customer from earlier, his alabaster skin seem to glow under the florescent lights. If she thought he was big before, he is huge up close. His muscles are tight over his lean frame, he has broad shoulders and arms that look chiseled from stone. His long blonde and wet hair, is plastered to his face and neck. Water droplets shine and glide down his chest. Following the happy trail that is sure to lead to some place magical. He brings one large masculine hand to his mouth. Swiping excess water off of his unbelievable kissable lips with his thumb. "Damn, how can hands be sexy?". Sookie felt like they were locked into this intense invisible embrace. With his beautiful blue eyes again boring into hers. But alas the spell is broken with what seems like a dash of cold water…. When he speaks.

With an arrogant smirk, he asks "See something you like?".


End file.
